


Y is for Yearning

by sodun



Series: Rarl A to Z [19]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodun/pseuds/sodun
Summary: There was nothing Ron wanted more than a family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im back back back back back again
> 
> shoutout to crybaby4life here on ao3 - your idea of V is for Villian inspired me to write this ! its not exactly the same but it is similar so thank you!
> 
> theres no relationship in this btw

Ron yearned for Carl Grime's life.

It wasn't that Carl's life was perfect. No, it wasn't even close. In fact, Ron knew he'd probably lived a better life than the younger boy over the past few years. He'd been safe inside the fences of Alexandria while Carl had been homeless the majority of the time. Carl had seen things Ron couldn't even imagine, and he was grateful he'd been shielded from all of that.

So maybe Ron didn't yearn to _be_ Carl, or to have lived the brunet's life. Ron was fine with how he was living, despite the way his dad treated him and his family, until Carl Grimes took that away from him. Everything was as perfect as could be until Carl and his group showed up in Alexandria.

Ron didn't yearn to be Carl. He yearned for the one thing Carl had that he didn't.

Family.

Carl had only lost his mom. He still had his dad after all these years, and his sister too. Michonne was like his new mom, too. Carl had a fucking _family_ and Ron had nothing. He lost his at the hand of Rick Grimes and now Carl gets to live happily ever after with his perfect family and Ron is stuck in his big lonely house with nothing but himself and memories of his mom and dad and Sam.

"We should head back soon," the boy seated on the forest floor across from Ron stated, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Ron agreed, rising from the ground.

Carl collected his things from the ground before standing as well, tucking various things into his pockets before walking past Ron. 

The younger boy was headed home, to his perfect family and Ron couldn't have that. If Ron couldn't go home to his family, Carl couldn't either.

Ron let Carl walk a few paces ahead of him. Despite his envy, his hatred for Carl, he still had something of a heart left. He didn't want the boy to suffer any more than he had to. 

Despite being shoved under the waistband of Ron's pants and concealed under his shirt, the metal of the pistol was cold against Ron's skin as he held it in his right hand. Slowly, he rose the gun, still walking just a foot behind Carl. The blond pointed the gun at his back, right in the centre. A quiet whisper that just barely sounded like "I'm sorry" fell from Ron's lips, but it was drowned out by the sound of the gun firing.

Carl fell to his knees, pausing there for just a moment before falling face-first to the ground. His limbs twitched as blood pooled around him, but Ron knew the boy was dead. 

With long strides, Ron approached his body. He was surprised at how little he felt about what he'd done. _Who knew killing could be this easy?_ He thought as he used the tip of his gun to push the brown hat off of Carl's head.

The blond then pointed his gun at the base of Carl's skull, firing off one shot to make sure the boy wouldn't turn. Carl didn't deserve that. He deserved peace, after everything he'd gone through over the years.

Ron picked up the sheriff's hat off the ground, placing it atop his own head. After tucking the pistol back under the waistband of his pants, Ron began his trek back to Alexandria. 

To his new family.


End file.
